


The Rules of 'Gay' Policing by DCI Gene Hunt

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: This is cracktastic, completely off it's rocker and quite frankly I should be put in a rubber room but hell I figured I'd have a go. This is the first draft of what eventually became 'The Rules of Modern Policing' but unfortunatly Sammy Tyler got his hands on it and Gene's fun was curbed XDBandwidth-heavy my friends.





	

  



End file.
